This invention relates to the manufacture of continuous coupling elements for slide fasteners, and is more specifically directed to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of a continuous coupling element of the so-called zigzag or meandering type from a strip of sheetlike material. By the zigzag or meandering continuous coupling element is meant that type of coupling element having a series of U-shaped transverse portions each comprising a coupling head at one end and a pair of legs extending from the coupling head toward the other end, where the legs are connected by a series of longitudinal connective portions each of which interconnect two adjacent U-shaped portions and which are to be alternately arranged on the opposite sides of a stringer tape.
The production of a zigzag continuous coupling element from a strip of sheetlike material has been known, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. 37-9022. According to this patent, however, the desired coupling element is fashioned by removing unnecessary stock from the strip of sheetlike material by punching operation, so that substantial part of the strip is wasted.